What Would Kai Do?
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: A short mini series about Tyson being so fed up that he eventually stops and thinks; 'What would Kai do' Not only will it get him into trouble, but there will be some interesting reactions. xD Contains no OCs - its a pure beyblade based story!
1. What would Kai Do?

**What would Kai do?  
>Tyson Tries To Be Like Kai!<strong>

Sitting there with the words going in one ear and out the other, the over tired world champion leaned his head down on his work desk with his eyes closed firmly. It seemed last night's training session had got the best of him, especially when Kai refused to let him have a 10 minute break.

_Bastard. But he always got his way._

But just as the Granger was about to drift off into an egotistical dream, something seemed to have disturbed him.

A sharp object dug into his cheek and it caused Tyson to jump up like a nervous kitten. "Uh." The Japanese male gasped and stretched.

"It's nice to see you are paying attention Tyson. Would you like to read the next page of the book?"

The Dragoon holder then scanned his panda eyes to the class president who was sat beside him. An ignorant smile was written all over those smooth lips and her arms were folded. A giggle from the class then followed as Tyson frowned at her.

_Oh she's loving this!_ _Why is it that Hilary only does this to me? And nobody else? Humiliate me just to look better?_ – Tyson thought to himself, sick of that nobody walking all over him.

Eventually, a sulkish thought went through his mind; _'What would Kai do?'_ Nobody ever seemed to mess with him!

Suddenly a light bulb lit up inside the Granger's mind as he thought of the possible actions the Hiwatari would do in this scenario.

A rebellious emotion glowed in his chestnut brown eyes and a cocky grin then rose up onto his dry lips. The beyblader sat up straight with his arms folded.

"Tyson, would you like to read the next page?" The teacher asked, sounding like she was growing more impatient by the minute. "It might wake you up a little."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Tyson then closed his eyes and sat his feet up on his desk. "Well tough, I'm not doing it. Ask someone else who cares."

Hilary then looked over to the champion and felt her heart skip a beat. "What are you doing?" She asked, not really knowing where to put her face right now.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Wow, and I always thought you were a smart ass."

"What has gotten into you? You pig!"

"Tyson Granger!" The teacher exclaimed, not really knowing what to say. "Leave the room!"

Gasps filled the room as the champion stood up and picked up his stationary, along with his school bag. "Don't need to ask me twice. I'm out of here." Tyson then walked out the room and stood into the corridor like a lone-wolf.

But once he'd registered what just happened. The dark haired male dropped everything and felt his muscles tense sharply. The adrenaline rush and guilt overpowering him seemed to be overwhelming.

"Oh crap." He cringed. "I'm in so much trouble."

**xXx**

**A/N:** A little mini series I'm starting! I hope you're all enjoying it so far because I was in stitches whilst writing this. The inspiration behind this was quite funny too. Basically, my boss at my work experience is being an utter…. Grr. And one day after getting so wore down, I sat there and thought; '_What would Kai do?_' Let's just say, I did just as good as Tyson.

_So remember folks – don't think like KAI!  
><em>**Lots of love – XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


	2. An annoying twat!

**What would Kai do?  
>An annoying twat!<strong>

Detention was never the easiest thing for a world champion to handle, especially when he had to be a role model for the younger generation around the world. One wrong slip up and he could lose all his sponsors and a positive name.

But there are moments when things may just push that innocence.

Behind the Granger sat an older and broader male, who really looked like he had no respect in life. He lowered his feet off the table and grinned at the sight of the Dragoon holder before him. "Look." The brunette male nudged his friend and clicked his knuckles.

"Shush Luke and write your lines before I give you an after school." The teacher on detention duty threatened. The women never really noticed very much, she was too busy catching up on marking students homework. "And trust me; you wouldn't want an after school with Mr Grudge."

"Urgh true." The brunette boy, Luke huffed and picked up his pencil sulkishly. "Let's do this."

Tyson took a deep breath to hold in the laughter that was building up within his figure. He really couldn't believe the daft old women had just said that! _Mr Grudge – Ooooh scary! Pffft_. Oh the more he thought about it, the more he started losing his cool.

A smile crawled up on his lips as he shifted his chestnut brown eyes down to the paper on the desk below him; he was trying to write his detention lines, but it was so boring!

"Is he laughing at me?" The bully, Luke whispered and kicked the back of the Japanese male's chair sharply. "I bet he isn't now."

His friend's eyes widened and lowered his pencil. "Again." John whispered faintly, wanting to laugh so hard at how daring his best friend was.

A faint growl left the Dragoon holder's dry lips. "This so isn't happening." He huffed and placed down his pencil to fold his arms. He was doing his best to keep his emotions under control.

_Urgh – Kai would have pounded him one by now. It's no wonder nobody messes with that sour-puss!_

The more the famous figure thought about it, the more he actually began to imagine himself doing it.

_Nudge_ – Luke kicked him again.

"You know what? Fuck this." The Granger stood up from his chair and turned around to face the bully. "High five buddy!"

He clenched his fist tightly and slammed it down into the arseholes toned face. His heart was racing and his mind just went blank. Tyson really had lost his temper right now – how dare this bastard can think he can walk over him, the world champion beyblader!

**WHACK!**

"UH!" He gasped loudly and fell off his chair. Within seconds, Luke's cheek began to flare up in a red colour and swell painfully.

At this point – The teacher had dropped her pen. "Tyson! Get outside this instant! What is wrong with you!? You devil boy!" She screeched in anger and rushed over to the bully to check on him.

"Devil child?!" Tyson rolled his eyes and dug his hands into his pockets. "God! How does Kai get away with all this?" He thought out loud, before making his way out the detention room.

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews in the previous chapter guys! It really blown me away – especially as the first chapter was a little expression of how I felt that day. Haha. I hope this chapter was just as good. And it is a good point – how does Kai get away with it all? In the next chapter - Max discovers Tyson's punishment and notices a change in him. **Lots of love XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


	3. Bad Advice?

**What would Kai do?  
>Bad Advice? <strong>

"If you're trying to be more like Kai – You should probably get fan-girls to chase you or…"

"I'm not trying to be like Kai! It's just he's having an influence on the way I think." Tyson snapped and sulked on his bed sluggishly. "I cannot believe I got kicked out of school for a week. Grandpa will murder me when I get home."

A laugh left Max's throat. "Fair play to you Tyson. You really are talk of the school right now." He smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "If I were you, I'd take advantage of this opportunity and practise on my beyblading." The blond American added.

Tyson perked up out his pillow with an eyebrow raised. "You do know Grandpa will ground me right? Oh man, this is a disaster!" He sat up straight again and pulled his beyblade out his jean pocket.

_What would Kai do? Pft – he'd have walked out and went out to train hours ago. Jeez, that guy gets up at the crack of dawn without making a sound._

A smile then appeared over the Dragoon holders lips. "Lets go out and train then buddy. Grandpa can shout at me when I get back." He winked cockily and jumped off his bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Max double checked.

"Lets face it. Do I ever learn where the line is until I step it?" Tyson laughed and rushed out the front door while trying to put his shoes on at the same time. "I'm the world champion! I can do whatever I want. And lets face it Max, if I was trying to be like Kai, I'd be ten times more bad ass then him!"

That was until the mouthy Granger bumped into his worthy rival. Kai.

The Russian eyed his teammate in a cold manner. "Watch where you're going Tyson." He snarled and dug his hands into his pockets. As usual, the blue haired male just stood there and watched the toned Japanese male help himself up off the ground.

"Talk of the devil." Max waved and walked out the dojo front door. "Hey Kai."

"Hi to you too." Tyson rolled his chestnut brown eyes and undusted himself. "Yea, we were mentioning you. How you never turn up to the training sessions anymore. By the way, is great if you're not the captain."

The blond and blue eyed Draciel holder grabbed hold of his best friends shoulder and yanked it sharply to shut him up. "Actually, Tyson has just got kicked out of school for a week for being 'rebellious'. Perhaps you should give him some advice Kai? You know?" Max tried to sooth the awkward tension in the atmosphere.

But it never seemed to work out.

"Kicked out of school?" The Hiwatari repeated and paused for a moment to think things through. "And you have the cheek to complain I'm never at the training sessions. Tyson, you're not going to be going for a long time."

"Oh get over yourself Kai." Tyson growled and turned his back to his captain. "I will be attending those training sessions wither Grandpa likes it or not."

"Tyson…" Max gasped. "You're making the situation worse."

"We'll see." The Dranzer holder closed his eyes.

Kai acknowledged the rebellious trait that was developing within his 'friend'. It was rather enjoyable to watch, especially when the lone-wolf knew the champion wouldn't get very far. Everyone knows a loud mouth gets what they deserve eventually from upsetting the wrong person.

"Erm Kai." Max waved his hand in front of his face. "About that advice for Tyson…"

"Just do what you want." Kai grinned devilishly and began making his way into the dojo. "And don't get caught."

Max's jaw flew open with shock. "That wasn't the type of advice I was expecting." He mumbled and looked at his best friend curiously to see his reaction.

Obviously – The Dragoon holder had heard all this before. But he had to be reminded about the 'being caught' section. Everyone knows most good people are swine's who haven't been caught.

"He's right. Just do what you gotta do. See Max, this is why I need to go out and make the most of this exclusion." Tyson spoke, seeing the complete wrong end of the message. "I can really learn a move or two."

"You know what? I give up." Max slapped his forehead. "I'm going back to school. Lunch is over. See you later Tyson."

Tyson then acknowledged the change in the atmosphere because of his friend's reaction. But all he could do was bite down on his bottom lip and watch him swing his bag onto his back and disappear in to the distance. He didn't want any more trouble on his plate.


End file.
